


This Could Be Mathier

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	This Could Be Mathier

Magic frustrates him  
He can only go so far  
There could be more math


End file.
